El tiempo no para
by Hanna-Chaan
Summary: Una amistad de hace tiempo vuelva a juntarse, pero ya no es lo mismo. Ya que hace falta la precensia de uno de los gemelos, pero Scott descubre un secreto de su vecino. Y el amor del pasado vuelve al presente. Capitulo 1
1. Chapter 1

El Tiempo no para

Me levante, me desperece camine hacia el balcón y me apoye en la baranda, había una brisa leve pero como tenía una camiseta mangas largas no lo sentía tanto, di un gran bostezo. Cuando me di cuenta que alguien estaba enfrente era un chico bajo con pelo castaño y ojos color miel, tenia piel blanca como la de un bebe, él me miraba asombrado estaba duro como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Me sentí el aliento capaz que con mi bostezo casi lo mato, pero no olía tan mal era como el de cualquier persona que recién se levanta.

En ese momento recordé que era la nueva familia que se había mudado en la vieja casa de los Pokett's. El chico seguía viéndome estaba por preguntarle si se sentía bien, pero el hablo primero:

¿Scott?- pregunto

No sabía cómo ese chico sabia mi nombre pero cuando lo vi más detenidamente me di cuenta de cómo él sabía mi nombre. Era los mismos ojos que los de Kuro, uno de los gemelos Pokett's yo siempre jugaba con ellos, hace 6 años se habían mudado por temas del trabajo de su papá pero al parecer habían regresado.

Kuro era mi mejor amigo antes, siempre venia a mi casa y como su hermanita no tenía amigos ella venia también, Shiro era la niña más pequeña que había conocido era igual a su hermano pero él era mucho más alto que todos incluso que yo y eso que tenía 3 años mas que él.

Kuro- dije alegremente.

No puedo creer que sigas viviendo aquí – dijo sorprendido – La verdad es que me alegro, por lo menos tengo un amigo.

De que hablas, nunca tuviste problemas para hacer amigos –era extraño su comentario el siempre era confiado.

Jajajajjajaj tienes razón –dijo un poco deprimido.

¿Y Shiro? –pregunte para cambiar de tema.

Supongo que no te enteraste… - dijo agachando la mirada –Shiro ya no está aquí.

¿Cómo que no está aquí?- no entendía a lo que se refería.

Ella… ella murió… hace dos meses en un accidente iba con mamá –sus palabras me dolieron pero seguro mas a él.

Ohh, lo siento mucho –no sabía que decir.

Kuroooo –se escucho la voz de su papá llamándolo.

Me tengo que ir, me alegro verte Scotty- me llamo como solía hacerlo Shiro, eso fue más doloroso aun.

No pude despedirme, solo camine hacia adentro, tome una toalla y me metí a la ducha. Como era posible que Shiro haya… no podía decirlo, ella era tan pequeña, de pequeños habíamos hecho una promesa que prometimos nunca romper.

Cuando éramos pequeños Shiro era muy tímida y era la mas pequeña de su clase, le hacían burla por eso pero cuando un niño se metía con ella yo la defendía Kuro decía que de grandes seguro nos casábamos, Shiro al escuchar eso se sonrojaba y golpeaba a su hermano. Salí de la ducha y me puse mi uniforme, al bajar las escaleras vi a mi madre preparando el desayuno.

Buen día Ma- dije desperezándome por última vez. Al escucharme se lavo la cara con una servilleta y volteo a verme, ella es alta con pelo negro largo sujetado en una coleta y con una camisa metida dentro de su pantalón de vestir, tenía los ojos con ojeras y hinchados era muestra de que paso su noche llorando.

Scott buen día ¿Como dormiste?

Mejor que tú, te lo aseguro.

jajaja eso no es muy difícil- dijo deprimida y continúo con el desayuno.

me acerque a ella y la tome del brazo y la voltee para que me viera, le corrían lagrimas por sus ojos, le iba a decir algo pero ella me abrazo y dijo.

Ya va a terminar solo un poco más, todo terminara- no sé si me hablaba a mi o a ella misma- ve a la escuela llegaras tarde- dijo alejándose y dándome dinero para que me comprara algo en el camino.

Vi la sartén donde supuestamente estaba mi desayuno pero solo había un huevo quemado, asentí tomando el dinero la bese en la frente y salí por la puerta.

Scotty- Kuro me llamo del otro lado. Lo vi y vestía el mismo uniforme que el mío, forcé una sonrisa.

¿Necesitas quien te lleve?- dije mirando mi moto, que se encontraba alado de la entrada de mi casa, la miro y podía ver en su rostro que no le agradaba la idea. - vamos no muerdo- reí porque normalmente le decía a las chicas miedosas.

No tengo miedo- dijo serio- es solo que no me subo a una desde que Shiro murió- dijo.

Le arroje el casco, que siempre dejaba atrás de una planta, y él lo atrapó y se lo puso. Saque la moto hacia la carretera y pase una pierna por encima de ella y luego mire el lugar de atrás para que Kuro se sentara en el, el entendió y paso una pierna delgada por el asiento. Una vez que el estuvo sujeto a la motocicleta arranque y fuimos directo al colegio.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hooda soy nueva en fanfiction :3 ténganme paciencia, emm tengo una pregunta: ¿si o si tengo que poner una categoría?

Esta no es una historia de la película love & sex. Espero que les guste reviews porfaa :D

**Capitulo 2 **

Nos tomo 5 min llegar al instituto este era un edificio grande, siempre le estaban haciendo varias remodelaciones por lo viejo que era, a pesar de ser antiguo tenía un estacionamiento, aparque con las otras motos y apague el motor entonces Kuro bajo estiro las piernas mirando alrededor parecía gustarle el lugar.

Vi a Matt al otro lado del campus, el es mi amigo y compañero de instituto, él tenía el pelo rubio con, ojos verdes, su altura de la debía por jugar al basket. Era famoso entre las chicas ya que muchas de ellas lo invitaban a salir pero él jamás se tomaba una relación enserio, era él típico chico mujeriego del instituto pero no le molestaba lo que los otros dijeran siempre hacia lo que quisiese. Me hizo señas para que me acercase.

Nos vemos- le dije a Kuro.

Esp…- No llegue a escuchar el resto pero él era bueno haciendo amigos así que no me preocupe.

Llegando a donde se encontraba Matt, él me sonrió y me saludo como siempre , chocando los puños, el vestía como siempre toda la camisa desprendida y con una remera abajo no le importaba cuantas veces lo retaran por vestir así nunca obedecía las reglas, a mí también me retaban por tener la corbata tan desajustada y la camisa fuera pero la verdad era muy incomodo estar bien vestido.

¿Por qué te fuiste temprano ayer? Me dejaste solo con esas dos cotorras- dijo saludando a uno de sus compañeros de basket

Ayer habíamos ido a tomar licuados con dos chicas, una de ellas se me había invitado a salir y por mera divercion acepte, ella quería llevar a su prima entonces le dije a Matt que nos acompañara, una ves sentados en el bar no pararon de hablar sobre sus vacaciones de verano, yo como siempre cuando algo me aburría me iba y Matt al parecer se quedo con ellas.

Por que eran insoportables, ¿tu porque no te fuiste?- pregunte, aunque sabia la respuesta.

Esa chica estaba desesperada por un poco de acción, yo no se la negué- dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

Nos reímos todo el camino de cómo Matt casi tuvo que pelear por meterse con una de las chicas de uno de los jugadores de Futbol, pero le dijo que fue su novia quien lo perseguía por todo lados y él solo le dio lo que quería.

Teníamos clases de química, y como era el primer día de clases nos asignaban los compañeros, al parecer a Matt le había tocado con Jennifer una de las chicas populares del colegio, una vez salí con ella pero no duro más de una semana ya que era como todas las chicas solo buscaban tener al chico más lindo alado de ellas y como era aburrida la termine dejando desde entonces nunca más me volvió a hablar pero no me importaba mucho.

Mi compañero de banco era Kuro pero todavía no había llegado, ya había entrado el profesor y no aparecía "se abra perdido tratando de encontrar la sala" le pedí permiso al profesor para ir a ver a la enfermera que supuestamente me dolía el estomago al darme el pase comencé a buscar a mi compañero por todas partes. Recorri toda la escuela solo me faltaba el baño. Al entrar lo encontré sentado de rodillas en un rincón me recordaba mucho a Shiro cuando lloraba.

¿Qué te sucede?- pregunte, el levanto la cabeza tenía los ojos llorosos- ¿estás llorando?

Noo- se limpio la cara con la manga de su camisa – solo que me perdí y nadie me ayuda a encontrar el salón.

Te has vuelto raro Kuro- dije, me acerque a él y lo tome por debajo de las axilas y lo levante era muy liviano, como una chica- vamos, yo te llevare a la próxima clase.

¿Enserio?- pregunto abriendo bien grandes los ojos, yo sonreí y asentí.

Pase el resto del día montándole el colegio y también hice que conociera a algunos de mis amigos y le mostré algunos clubes a los que podía asistir, cuando éramos nuños nunca tuve que hacer algo así por él, siempre decía que lo podía a hacer todo solo. Se llevo bien con muchos pero con otros no se abrió mucho.

Al final del día me fui con Kuro a casa, solos ya que Matt no nos pudo acompañar por que tenía entrenamiento de básquet, cuando entramos a mi cuarto Kuro se quedo viéndolo parecía que podía recordarlo. La última vez que había venido había sido para jugar todo el día a un juego que el compro, lo jugamos todo en ese día era para despedirlo, yo pensaba que sería la última vez que lo vería, me alegro que no haya sido así.

El uniforme me era muy incomodo nunca me gustaron las camisas y sobre todo odiaba las corbatas, me saque la camisa y la puse para lavar, note que Kuro volteo para no verme el actuaba extraño, podía ver como sus orejas se tornaban rojas.

¿Estás bien?- pregunte, me olí las axilas para ver si ese era el problema pero no.- Si quieres puedes sacártela también.

¿Ah? No, no, así está bien gracias.

Como quieras, iré a buscar algo para tomar ya regreso

E…está bien- dijo nervioso.

Baje abajo, tome una bandeja puse dos vasos y de la heladera saque una jarra de jugo de naranja, subí las escaleras con sumo cuidado de no volcar el jugo cuando entre a mi cuarto tropecé con el bolso de Kuro que había quedado en la entrada todo el jugo de la jarra quedo encima del invitado.

Aquí te dejo un par de toallas- Kuro se entro a bañar porque quedo empapado de jugo de naranjas.

Gracias Scotty- respondió del otro lado de la puerta de baño

Después de 15 min escuche como la ducha se detuvo.

Aaaaaah- Grito Kuro dentro del baño y junto se escucho un fuerte golpe.

Yo para fijarme si estaba bien entre al baño, una vez adentro no me encontré con Kuro, allí había una chica desnuda tirada en el suelo tocándose la cabeza, la toalla no la cubría toda. Ella me vio y comenzó a gritar, no sabía que hacer así que solo salí del baño cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.


	3. Capitulo 3

Estoy pasando por una perdida, solo los que sigan el manga de Pandora Hearts entienden mi dolor:'c Este capítulo se lo dedico a ellos Elliot nightray , Oscar Bezarius y especialmente para Break Xerxes .

**Capitulo 3**

No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, había visto bien Kuro tenia pecho cabello largo era como si fuera….¿Como una chica?, seguramente lo alucine todo estaba todo lleno de vapor seguramente tenia sueño, pero cuando escuche la puerta del baño abrirse me encontré con una pequeña chica de ojos color miel, pelo castaño claro, que solo vestía una de mis remeras con el cabello húmedo y descalza. Ella se acerco y se sentó en la punta de mi cama a un lado de donde me encontraba yo, estaba nerviosa su respiración era entre cortada.

Puedo explicarlo- dijo mirando sus manos.

Empieza del principio- dije sentándome a su lado.

Pero tenemos que ir a mi casa para que todo te sea más claro- dijo y me miro yo solo asentí.

Me pare y le tendí un par de pantalones los más pequeños que encontré, no iba a esperar a que su ropa se secara para que me contara lo que estaba pasando.

Punto de vista de Shiro.

No puedo creer que Scott me haya descubierto solo por mi estúpida torpeza de haberme resbalado en el baño, también acaso ¿no le enseñaron a tocar?, ahora el problema era como iba a explicarle todo a él. ¿Cómo iba a explicar estos últimos dos meses?

Me tiro uno de sus pantalones, al parecer no va a esperar ni un segundo para que le contara lo que estaba sucediendo, me los puse lentamente quería ahorrar tiempo para no contarle nada a Scott, no sabía cómo empezar. Al terminar de ponérmelos me puse mis zapatos y lo seguí hasta la puerta, pero cuando estábamos a punto de salir su mama entro, me miro de pie a cabeza y luego lo vio a Scott.

Hola- dijo su mamá alegremente- ¿alguien que quieras presentarme hijo?

Hola- dije sentía como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas.

Emm… Ella es…- Me miraba con duda, no sabia si decirle o no.

Soy Polly- menti- voy a la misma clase que su hijo.

Eres un poco baja para ir a quino- dijo insegura.

Muchos se lo dicen, Ma voy a acompañar a Polly a su casa ya vuelvo.

No dejo que su madre respondiera que me tomo de la muñeca arrastrandome hasta la puerta de mi casa, allí me soltó, yo saque mis llaves del bolso y las meti en el picaporte, las hice girar dos veces. Una vez adentro de mi casa encontré a mi papa en el mismo lugar de donde lo había dejado, me acerque a él y lo bese en la mejilla.

Pa, tenemos visitas ¿recuerdas a Scotty? Él de alado- dije despacio para que comprendiera.

Oohh Kuroo, que guapo estas, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?-dijo ignorando lo que yo le había dicho.

Mire a Scott me miraba con un poco de lastima, eso era molesto pero no dije nada yo en su situación también me lo tomaria asi. Le hice señas para que subiera conmigo a mi alcoba, una vez allí me sente en un bode de mi cama y comencé a contarle mi historia.

Cuando Mama y mi hermano murieron mi papa no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos, Kuro siempre fue su preferido el que era popular tenia buenas calificaciones y jugaba Basquet, era obvio que lo iba a extrañar.- me detuve para pensar como continuar- desde entonces mi papa me ignoraba, siempre estaba llorando, hasta que un dia el comenzó a abrazarme y llamarme "Kuro, Kuro, Kuro" pensaba que yo era mi hermano, por un mes entero intente hacerle entender que no lo era pero no funcionaba el de verdad creía que yo era mi gemelo…

Pero eso no explica por que te haces pasar por él- dijo Scott.

Porque eso le hace feliz a él, me dije a mi misma que en esta escuela nueva lo haría sentir orgulloso como lo estaba por Kuro.


End file.
